


What are you like?

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with a gay S&M-loving hairdresser leaves Bård pondering the dynamics of his relationship with Vegard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> To my darling Janimalic on your birthday. It's been so lovely getting to know you through the wonder of incestuous erotica. You didn't give me a prompt, but a little bird tells me you will appreciate a little bit of NH-era loveliness. So enjoy!

It was late at night in an Oslo hotel room. The two brothers were occupying the same single bed. The other bed in the twin room lay empty, pristine and untouched. Bård was unsure he would be actually be able to fall asleep with his brother pressed against him, but right now his desire for closeness far outweighed his need for space. He didn’t even mind that Vegard was like a furnace in bed. He clung to him fiercely, relishing the heat under his fingertips as he nimbly skimmed over the soft skin of his lover’s back.

Bård often pondered how it was possible to actually miss someone he saw every day, but somehow it was true. After all, the brothers worked together, which necessitated the need to build professional personas and conceal their true feelings behind a mask of indifference. The past few weeks had been particularly tough. They had been on the road filming their new TV show, Norges herligste, living in the constant presence of the TVNorge filming crew. Bård was good at hiding his feelings and pretending he was not falling more in love with his brother every day, but it grew tiring. That was why he looked forward to the nights that were all their own, when they could freely indulge in illicit stolen kisses and caresses between the bedsheets.

“Are you okay?” Vegard whispered, running his hands idly through the long, wavy tendrils at the nape of Bård’s next. Bård hummed his appreciation; having his hair played with had always been a weakness of his. Vegard had wasted no time in utilising this new-found knowledge at any possible opportunity. Bård kissed his brother’s jaw, feeling the scruff under his lips. He whispered his response softly, curling around his brother’s solid form.

“What did you say?” Vegard enquired. He pulled away so they were both looking eye-to-eye. The sole source of illumination in the small room was the moonlight that filtered through the curtains. But Bård could make out his brother’s eyes and feel the deep, dark orbs staring curiously.

“I really enjoyed today.” Bård declared, punctuating the sentence with a peck on his brother’s full lips.

“Me too” Vegard smiled, absentmindedly weaving the strands of his brothers long hair through his fingers.

“No, I mean… I enjoyed it”. Bård purred. He pushed his body flush against his brother’s, grinding teasingly into his pelvis. He relished the low groan that the action elicited. Vegard was putty in his hands, and he knew it.

“Oh, did you now?” Vegard responded. He gripped Bård’s hips, holding him in place. Bård moaned as he felt the press of his brother’s dick against his own. “I enjoyed watching you. With him”. He elaborated, feeling himself hardening at the memory.

* * *

_Vidar Mycklebust was a bear of a man in his late forties, possibly early fifties. Bård was loathe to feel intimidated by anyone, least of all an interviewee, but he could not quash the feeling of trepidation as the crew had entered Vidar’s salon earlier that day. Yet Vidar was a calming presence, and within moments the crew were laughing and joking and enjoying themselves immensely._

_When the time had come to go downstairs Bård had been surprised as just how tiny the basement was. It had been a struggle to get all the equipment down there, not to mention the task of getting adequate lighting into the small space. But once logistical issues were taken care of everything started running smoothly. Vidar gave a tour of the basement, though the space was small enough that Bård could see everything from the very spot he was standing. Restraining devices here, a collection of dildos there. Vidar was very much leading the way, explaining directly to the camera the distinction between water-based and silicone-based lubes. As the older man spoke, Bård felt a tap on his shoulder. Vegard was dangling a black strap on his index finger, attached to what was evidently a bright red ball gag._

_There was a mysterious glint in his brother’s eyes that Bård had not seen before. Bård did not understand what it meant, and that frustrated him. It had been mere weeks since the pair had taken those tentative steps across the line from siblings to lovers, but in that time Bård had grown pretty confident in his abilities to pleasure his brother. It had been as easy as breathing, like mapping out the stars. Now their lives together intertwined in a way Bård had never dared to imagine. The stars had aligned in a divine constellation._

_Except for that look. The look was puzzling, because if Bård could guess at a verbal translation, it would go something like “See this ball gag? I want to use it on you”._

* * *

Everything was getting altogether more heated, and Bård did not know how long they had been kissing. They moved together in a perfect synchronous rhythm, but it seemed that neither brother was willing to initiate the next vital step. Amidst the foggy haze of lust, there was a thought lurking at the back of Bård’s mind. As if sensing so, Vegard stilled his languid kisses and stroked his brother’s cheek. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“What are you like?” Bård blurted out. “In relationships” he continued, sensing his brother’s confusion. Vegard reached behind himself and switched on his bedside lamp, flooding the room with muted yellow light. He stared intently at his little brother. “I’m sorry, I don’t follow”.

Bård’s mind whirred. How could he possibly explain this? He rethought this phrasing. “Before me” he ventured, “what were your relationships like? Dynamic wise?”

“Dynamics?” Vegard questioned. “As in… thermodynamics?” “Yes that’s exactly what I meant”, Bård quipped, sarcastically. When met with a look of confusion he elaborated. “No, of course not thermodynamics, you nerd. Evidently I’m just going to have to just ask you outright” Bård continued. “Would you say you’re the… dominant type?”

* * *

_The crack of the whip making contact with Vegard’s bare ass was nothing to the sound of the man’s cry as the pain registered. The crew was laughing all around them, but all Bård could focus on were the raised red lines that immediately formed on the pale flesh of his brother’s backside. Vegard took in a few sharp breaths, evidently to help him take his mind off the pain. Bård had watched the entire scene, riveted, until he heard someone utter his name. There was a call for the younger brother to follow suit and subject himself to a lash with the cat o’ nine tails. Bård tried his hardest to wrangle out his punishment, despite insistence from his fellow crew and from Vidar._

_Then suddenly Vegard was looking right at him, running the strips of leather menacingly through his fingers. Bård registered the look in his brother’s eyes; the look he had given him moments earlier. He took a step back, but was quickly countered with Vegard advancing forwards. Bård stepped around a wooden pillar, only to find his brother following him with purpose, whip poised to strike. The game of cat and mouse they were playing thrilled and frightened him in equal measure._

_Vegard’s eyes were black, pupils blown as he closed in on his little brother. Upon reflection Bård would wonder why no one else could pick up on the subtext, or the palpable tension that built up as Vegard teased his brother with the weapon of torture. Unable to take any more, Bård moved swiftly. He had not managed to get very far until he was apprehended by the cameraman. Vidar delivered a strike, and it hurt. But the heat of his skin was nothing to the moment he had shared with his brother._

* * *

“The dominant type?” Vegard questioned. He chewed on his lip, evidently deep in thought. After a moment of contemplation he replied. “I don’t really know. I have never thought about it”.

“Really?”

“I mean it”. Vegard responded. “I have never been in that sort of relationship”.

Bård seized the opportunity to catch his brother off guard. He used the palm of his hand to push forcefully against his sternum until his back made contact with the mattress, causing the tiny bed to creak. Bård climbed up on top of his brother, reaching for his wrists and pinning them down against the mattress. Vegard looked up at Bård, and to the younger brother’s delight, started fighting against the restraints that held him.

“Then it can be me, then”. Bård declared triumphantly. He enjoyed the power he held over the man between his thighs, contemplating whether he should nip the delicate flesh of his neck, or perhaps tickle him into submission. That had always worked when they were teenagers.

“What can be you?” Vegard responded, still trying and failing to fight back against his brother’s restraints.

“I’ll be the Dom, and I’ll make you my little bitch” Bård teased, rutting against the man beneath him.

“No”. Vegard replied, clearly.

“What do you mean, no?” Bård dipped down and licked the heated skin of his brother’s clavicle. He really wished he had got Vegard to take off his t-shirt, maybe he could forcefully remove it.

“I don’t think of us that way” Vegard stated simply, stopping Bård in his tracks.

“Really?” Bård asked incredulously. “Then answer me this. Right before Vidar whipped me. You had the whip in your hands, you were running it between your fingers. And you smiled at me like you were fully intending on punishing me yourself…”

Bård felt legs entangling around his own, twisting and writhing and altogether distracting. Yet as he attempted to secure Vegard’s lower body in place, an arm somehow broke free and pulled him closer until their mouths clashed together in a hungry kiss.

They moved together synchronously, and it all felt so right, so divinely perfect. The question of dominance and submission seemingly forgotten. Bård decided to simply go with it, which was rather unlike him. _Maybe this is what real love is like._ He thought to himself.

Yet in a swift moment, he felt himself planted on his back, both arms pinned together above his head. He tried to fight against it, but Vegard was much too strong. His lover’s entire body was flush against his own, making escape impossible. He tried Vegard’s earlier trick of using his legs to break free, but the older man had deftly clamped them between his own meaty thighs.

Bård struggled to catch his breath, looking up at the man who had somehow taken control of the situation. Vegard’s free hand reached down the side of the bed, and Bård immediately recognised the object dangling from his brother’s index finger.

“See this ball gag?” Vegard whispered. Bård, dumbstruck, could only nod.

“I’m going to use it on you”.


End file.
